


A New Year

by LiterateGamer



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateGamer/pseuds/LiterateGamer
Summary: Three years after the defeat of the God of Chaos, Akira and Ann have their first New Year as a married couple, along with the gang.A commission that a little birdie ordered.





	A New Year

It was New Years in Tokyo. A very lucrative time of the year for tourism, a time in which streets were bustling and people all around were gathering in celebration of the coming times, of the arrival of tomorrow.

Snow was falling down on the district of Yongen-Jaya, a constant sheet of pristine white coming down from the heavens above, coating everything it touched with a light, cold embrace. Perfect for a time of renewal, of the forthcoming of the future.

In the many alleyways of Yongen-Jaya, lights were lit. But the warmest of them all was that of a small café situated on a corner adjacent to an old pawnshop, just a couple of minutes worth of walking from the station. A small place, traditional and warm, known to many as Leblanc, and to a select few as home.

A home that was currently occupied by a small group of people, hastily organizing the dinner that was to come.

Ann Takamaki, young actress and nationally-renowned model, as well as the proud wife of Akira Kurusu, locally renowned barista and the master of smooth husbands, according to herself. Ann was currently wiping at the counter, cleaning and clearing certain spots off, leaving everything nice and pristine. Akira, on the other hand, was currently brewing coffee, and aiding a certain someone in the kitchen, to prepare the signature Leblanc. That certain someone, Sojiro Sakurai, surrogate father and lord of the spice. A man who'd given Akira a second chance and grown to love him like his own son. He was toiling away at the curry, adding spices and making sure the boil was up to perfection. It wasn't too often that he had special guests, and what guests more deserving of said title than the Phantom Thieves themselves?

"Hey, Boss?" Ann's voice was sweet as honey, wonderfully matured into that of a woman with burning passion.

His voice called out, sing-song and uncharacteristically sweet, something that made the dark haired young man smirk as he toiled away at the dishes, "Yes, Mrs. Ann?" 

"Did Futaba tell you when she was coming?"

The man took a moment to tap at the goatee at his chin, "Well, she sounded very excited and anxious about the entire thing, but she did tell me she and Mona would head down to Akihabara. Getting gifts, she told me."

Akira hummed from his corner, and spoke, "Few years ago that would've been an accomplishment for her. She's grown a lot, huh."

The man chuckled, stirring the pot some more and filling a spoon with the contents. He made a small pause to speak, "Indeed she has. Proud of her." He slurped the contents, mumbled, and then set the spoon back down, content with the experiment.

Ann moved over to the booths. Sojiro broke the small spell of silence, "Speaking of, how was you kids' honeymoon?"

Akira wiped his hands off with a cloth, and smiled at his guardian. "Fantastic and sweet. So sweet I specifically asked for a salt break halfway through." Ann started giggling uncontrollably. Sojiro chuckled.

"No kidding. Well, I'd say the two of you deserved a small vacation. It's been a busy year for you, hasn't it? Moving here, opening that bar with Mrs. Okumura, getting the wedding ready..."

Akira made an exaggerated sigh. "It was a lot, but I'm glad we're all settled in."

Ann spoke up from beyond the small kitchen, "Yup! And it's all looking much better!"

The three let silence fall upon them once more, concentrating on their respective duties, uninterrupted until a chime came from the front door. The old wooden door creaked open, a flurry of wind before it was closed again, and two figures stood under its bell.

Sakamoto Ryuji had grown into a fine young man. He was wearing a heavy purple winter jacket, opened to reveal a sloppy dark dress shirt with a vibrant yellow tie, barely hanging through the opened collar. He was wearing jeans, and he had the biggest grin on his face. His hair was blonde as ever, and his arm was wrapped around none other than Suzui Shiho.

Ann beamed when she saw her best friend. The girl had changed quite a bit, her injuries now but fading scars, her attitude back to that spunky girl that Ann met so many years ago. She was wearing a simple outfit, a winter jacket dark in color, with jeans and a scarf that seemed to be Ryuji's wrapped around her neck. She was held on tight to Ryuji's arm, but she quickly left it behind to run into the arms of her best friend. The two girls held each other tightly, muttering incoherent while Akira stepped out of the kitchen, removing his gloves and his apron to reveal the simple dress shirt he wore. The young man went with his friend, and gave Ryuji a tight hug.

"It's been too long, man."

Ryuji let his hand fall upon the ravenette's back, "You bet your ass it has! Work's had us by the ringer lately, but damn it feels good to have a break!"

"You're telling me." The two parted, and Ryuji's grin expanded, as he slowly wiggled his hand upwards. Akira quickly noticed the ring on it.

From behind, he could hear Ann's voice squeal in high-pitched excitement.

"You two are getting MARRIED?!?!?!" Ryuji walked over to the two girls, his face beaming.

"Yes we fuckin' are. Two years of dating and I asked her the question just last night."

Shiho looked at him, then reached up to sling her arm around his neck, "This idiot brought it up out of nowhere after taking me to dinner. He was so nervous that I was worried something had happened. Then he gets on one knee in front of a full restaurant of people and asks. And..."

"She said no immediately. Kinda soul-crushing, you know." Ryuji is grumbling, scooting away from Shiho, who only pulls him in closer, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Then I said yes and I could hear everyone sigh around us. I loved it. I love you, numb-skull."

Ann and Akira looked at each other, and smiled. The newly engaged couple was staring into each other's eyes, and Ryuji's blush was growing.

Before anyone had another word, the bell rang, and through the door came another set of people.

Makoto Niijima had changed quite a lot since their years of thievery. She had gone into a university of her choice, and was already about to come out with prestigious accomplishment. She was wearing her signature blues, that old vest of hers as well as black pants and boots. Her lips were painted as red as her crimson eyes, and said lips parted into a warm smile at the sight she had. Besides her was Sae Niijima herself, now Director of the SIU, wearing a smart business suit that complimented her as well as it always had.

Makoto was the first to speak.

"Glad to see you all again. It's been a while."

Sae interjected, "It was rather difficult driving here through all the snow, but I believe it was worth it."

The two sisters began to greet everyone, with Sae sitting down at the counter and beginning conversation with Sojiro, and Makoto joining the excitement of the other young adults, soon discovering the news of the newly engaged couple. This would go on for a while, until the bell chimed once more, and the remaining guests arrived.

Yusuke, Futaba, and Haru were a bit of a mess. The first was dressed simply in mostly casual yet fashionable winter gear, and seemed to quarrel with the red-haired girl, who held Morgana tightly under one of her heavily covered arms, and a box on the other. The latter entered slightly behind them, and her clothing could only be described as fluffy, with a pink jacket and a scarf to boot. All four of them were covered in snow, and as soon as they had stepped in, Morgana jumped from Futaba's arms and unto the counter. All four of them were quickly welcomed with open arms and opened hearts, the snow brushed off their bodies and towels handed two them. All the guests were accounted for, and that meant that their little get-together had finally come to a start.

\--

The group sat around the counter, reminiscing about the past, talking about the memories of their past, conversing about events that had transpired recently. It was very rare that all of them had time to get together, as busy as their lives had become. School, work, dreams. It all made the joys of adolescence seem like a fleeting memory, and it made the dangers and trepidations of the Metaverse seem oh so distant now.

Ann felt so happy. Talking to her friends, inquiring more and more about their lives.

Haru was speaking with Akira, the two holding a shine in their eyes as they pondered about different combinations of flavour to make coffee taste better. The way that the two spoke about it showed true passion in their craft, and it made her fall in love all over again.

Yusuke and Futaba were arguing, the two bickering back and forth about something or other, with the artist finally turning back and huffing, a pout that would last little when the smaller girl began to tickle at his ribs.

Ryuji and Shiho were staring into each other's eyes.

Makoto, Morgana, Sojiro and Sae were all talking about crimes and criminal media, with constant pauses for Makoto to translate what the cat said.

And she? She was staring at Akira. And he'd taken notice.

"You know, if you keep staring at me like that I'm gonna think you have the hots for me." He winked at her, and Haru covered her smile with dainty fingertips.

Ann blinked twice to release herself from the clutches of his steel-cold gaze, and shot back. "If you're only beginning to think that now then maybe I should stare harder."

"Maybe you should come kiss me." Ann's cheeks flushed a warm red, and she slowly pushed herself unto him, coiling her arms around his neck. Akira had gotten leaner over the years, hours of hard work poured into his body had turned him into quite the hunk. He was no longer the skinny yet slightly toned boy that he used to be in his teenage years. Now Akira had grown into a fine young man, toned and with some nice muscle definition, some muscle definition that Ann was currently enjoying, as she trailed the tips of her fingers over his covered back. She brought her lips down upon his cheek, upon his jaw, hearing him giggle as she nipped at the faintest level of stubble that he kept. She made a mental note to tell him to keep it growing. She rather liked him with a beard.

Akira wrapped his arms around her, let her warmth envelop her. Those curves that had filled out, the way her lips touched his jaw, the way the flowing gold locks of hair fell upon her shoulders, the way she smelt of strawberries and candy. He pulled her tight by the waist, and pulled back to land a soft, warm kiss on her lips. They lingered, eyes staring into each other, the environment fading away into nothing... until the voice of Yusuke was heard.

"Such beautiful stares, such profound looks, such a grasp on love and care! I must sketch this moment, I must burn it into the immortality of-"

"Shuddup Inari! They were having a moment!" Attention drifted, a break in the spell as Futaba clasped her hand unto Yusuke's mouth. A small pause, and everyone in the room began to laugh.

\--

An hour until the New Year.

A conversation about the differences in sweets. Everyone is chiming in. Sojiro and Sae are talking about politics at the back of the counter.

Makoto brings out how she thinks sour-sweets are better.

Ann and Shiho both immediately engage in a five minute rant about why she's wrong.

Ryuji and Akira devolve into ramen talk.

Yusuke is having a heavy discussion with Futaba as to why you should never eat lobster.

Morgana looks horrified at the prospect of fermented elephant dung coffee beans. Haru seems almost offended at his disgust, and is passionately defending her viewpoint.

\--

10.

Ryuji and Shiho screamed out the numbers, one by one.

9.

Morgana meowed out with all his might, Futaba raising him high up in the air.

8.

Yusuke sketched the scene around him with inhuman speed.

7.

Sae and Sojiro raised their drinks.

6.

Makoto and Haru clapped their hands.

5.

Akira and Ann held each other. At the back of the counter, raising their unoccupied arms to cheer with their friends.

4.

The sounds coming from the screen soared, images of Shibuya. Millions of people around the country joined together for this one moment.

3.

Akira hummed to himself. Three years ago, he'd had to see this sight from inside a cell. Alone to the world, with no one there for him.

2.

Today was different. It'd been different for years now. He was no longer a lone boy, scared from showing his true nature to the world. And neither was Ann.

1.

Café Leblanc burst into sound, as all members of their little family burst into one another. Akira and Ann embraced each other tight, and the entire world stopped. Everything was ignored. For a single second, for a single moment, the rest of the universe had vanished. Nothing else except the two. And then, reality came back with a roar of celebration.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

None of them would ever be alone. A big happy family, celebrating together, a dream all of them thought impossible years ago, now realized in front of their eyes, in their company.

\--

Akira and Ann felt Sojiro's strong arms envelop them both, holding them as tight as he could.

"You kids take care of yourselves now, ya hear me?" The man's voice was full of pride, and Ann couldn't help but squeeze him tightly.

"We will, Boss. We'll come back and visit soon, too." She was starting to get teary-eyed again, even as she stepped back from Sojiro's embrace. She gave him her biggest smile, and Akira shook his hand tightly.

"I'll be back in a couple of days to test out those new recipes with you, pops. Count on it." Sojiro smirked at the young lad, letting him go with a final palm on his shoulder.

"Give me a call when you plan on coming so I can close up shop early. Now go. It's too late for kids like you."

 

Futaba was hugging Morgana tightly, pouting heavily at the two just outside the shop. Everyone else was gathered a few steps further from her, having given her their goodbyes already.

"It's unfair to have to see you guys go." The girl puffed up her cheeks, to which Ann responded by poking and squeezing at them.

"We're always just a call away, Futaba-chan. You know you can count on me!" She gave him her trademark wink, then leaned in close to give both her and the cat a kiss in the forehead. Morgana meowed out, voicing his own apprehensions.

"You guys better not be slacking off or anything. And you better go to sleep right away, Joker."

Akira chuckled. "Will do, Mona."

 

Yusuke smiled amicably at the two, quickly tearing out a page of his notebook to hand it to them. "Thought you two might like this. I managed to catch the beauty of your moment and etch it in a way I found acceptable. I want you to have it."

Akira and Ann stared at the sketch. It was of them, sitting together at the booth, with Ann resting her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped tightly around hers.

"It's beautiful, Yusuke... Thank you so much!" Ann sprung to hug the artist, who returned it with a stiff yet somehow relieved hold. Akira joined in quickly.

"We're gonna miss you buddy. Call me whenever you can so we can watch series like we used to. Might even make Futaba come, if she's available."

"I'll try my best to make time. Take care." Yusuke nodded to both of them. His cab was almost there.

 

Haru yawned heavily, placing her palm over her mouth and quickly apologizing afterwards, "Sorry, I'm not that used to going to sleep this late yet. I assume you won't be opening up the shop tomorrow, Akira?"

Akira shook his head, "I think tomorrow we'll take a breather. That ok, Boss?"

Haru giggled, and quickly nodded. "Feels rather strange to hear you calling me that. Don't think I'll ever get used to it. Let's all take our time tomorrow, the shop can wait." She turned to Ann, and hugged the other woman.

"Sleep well, Ann-chan. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You too, Haru-chan." The young Okumura parted from the blonde's hold, quickly placing kisses on the couples' cheeks and wishing them luck. Seems like her cab was arriving.

 

Ryuji and Shiho were talking about something, with the former sporting a hefty blush on his face. The latter of the two turned towards Ann, giving her a gigantic grin.

"This idiot was trying to be romantic."

Ryuji covered his face with his palm, "Shuddup! I was trying my best, ok?"

Ann giggled, before hugging her blonde friend. "Dinner on Saturday, then?" She said, as she let go of the man.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you guys there. Make sure you get there, Leader." Ryuji winked at Akira, who merely shook his head and chuckled, "We're dining at my place, so of course I'll be there. Can't have you drinking too much again."

"That was one time!"

"Take care, Ann-chan. Love ya!"

"Love ya too, Shiho. We'll see you in a few!"

 

The ride from Yongen-Jaya was quiet, the quiet hum of the car and the rather muffled voices from the radio. It was this odd sense of peace that made Ann feel... tranquil. It's something she had felt when she was a child, riding on planes and cars with her parents, back when they weren't so busy. Or perhaps when they'd barely begun to get truly busy. Ann could honestly never quite tell, her memories of her parents were rather sparse. As for Akira, he was feeling the same way. Driving around town towards their small corner of this city. His eyes darted from the dashboard to the streets, to the mirror and his wife. She was leaning against her hand, looking out towards neon lights and passing cars. She was smiling.

He placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing idle circles with his thumb. He turned the wheel, drove down a branching path, and he felt her hand come down upon his. She tapped at the side of his hand, and a quick look towards her would allow him to stare into her pools of blue light.

"I love you, Akira."

He looked towards the street, checked left and right as they passed it, then pressed on her thigh.

"And I love you, Ann."

\--

Akira shuffled through the set of keys in his hand, feeling across their surface in the dark. Ann was clasped unto his arm, holding him tightly to herself. A few moments and he found the ridges he hoped for, and inserted it cleanly into the lock. All these years and that third eye of his had only gotten stronger. The two of them moves the thin layers of snow away with their feet, before opening the door and entering their home. A simple two story house that was adjacent to Lupin's, Haru and Akira's own endeavor in the art of coffee and buiscuits. The two of them had lived in this place for a full year, ever since they got engaged, courtesy of their Okumura friend. Truth be told, were it not for the fact that Akira had quickly become quite the renowned barista, he'd still have his apprehensions about accepting Haru's offer.

Shoes were set aside, clothes were brushed and slippers were swiftly placed. Akira was first, heading right from the door to enter the kitchen, turning on lights and searching for the heater controls on the wall. Ann moved forward unto the open living room, to the left of the stairs and into the large space. She set herself on the couch, one that she'd moved from her own apartment to here. Ann let herself sink into it, taking off her coat and brushing her hair to the side, allowing her fingers to pass throughout the long, free-flowing locks. It'd become more custom to her to rescind her pigtails, something that she knew Akira adored. In his words: "You look so damn sexy like that."

The ex-Phantom Thief emerged from the kitchen, tearing off his coat and placing it haphazardly on the center-table, then sinking down next to his wife. The two snuggled in close together, wrapped up in each other's warmth, sighing contently at their situation.

Ann spoke out first, breaking the comfortable silence that had grown between them, "We've been together for three years now... Married for one..."

Akira's eyes were closed. "That we have."

Ann let her fingers slide through his arm. "And you know me more than anyone."

"In every single way." A small smack, a tiny giggle and a devilish smirk.

"Idiot. But... have I changed?"

Akira shifted position, looking directly at his wife.

"Yes."

Ann frowned.

"Saying you haven't would be ridiculous. We've all changed. But that's great."

"How so?"

Akira stopped, looking into her eyes, darting his gaze to the side, then looking back.

"Do you remember Yaldabaoth?"

Ann smiled. "How could I forget the time you shot God?"

Akira chuckled. "Well, the reason why Yaldabaoth was afraid of us, the reason why he got so powerful, is because change wasn't ocurring."

Ann tapped her chin. "How so?"

He clasped his hands together, "At that time, Tokyo was stagnant. Fear of change, progress and evolution meant that the people were ok with the clear atrocities that they saw. Fear was the norm, and fear causes change to be completely erased. That's why Shido rose to power, why no one did anything about Kamoshida, why all these different people had the advantage. The cause of distortion was stagnation. That's why we awakened our Personas. We rebelled."

Ann buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Our Personas... I can still feel her sometimes, you know. Like, this voice in the back of my head."

He ran his hand through her hair. "So can I, love."

They weren't lying. Ever since they managed to dispell the distortion of Yaldabaoth, their Personas had laid dormant inside of their psyche. A constant reminder, an encouraging voice that drove them to push harder, to push back the norm and rebell whenever they could. From time to time, dreams would occur to the two fo them. Dreams of another world, of velvet flames and clear voices, calling to them. Akira would hear her the soft spoken mannerisms of a friend long lost, the odd voice of a man of true compassion, and the boom of his own self. Ann would hear a string of seduction, of passion and love, that spoke to her from inward, urging her to continue as a woman of free thought, of power.

"You've told me about that long-nosed man... Do you still see him?"

"Igor? I do. From time to time, I can hear him in my dreams. He seems to like checking up on us. I see her more, though. Or at least, her form in this world."

"The butterfly?"

"Lavenza. Yeah."

Ann took a deep breath, "Do you think there's a chance that it will come back?"

"You mean the Metaverse?"

"Yeah. Personas, Shadows, the Phantom Thieves... Do you think that one day, we might need to come back?"

"I hope that we never have to. But if we do... I'm sure we'll be just fine. We aren't some rag-tag group of loners anymore. We're a family. All of us."

"A big, messed up family."

He laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ann rose from the couch, swinging her leg over Akira's, straddling his thighs and giving him a sultry grin.

"I wouldn't change you for anything, my daring prince." She leaned down, arms around his neck and lips at his cheeks. He smiled, laughed, held her tightly and took her lips into his own. A soft kiss, simple yet charged with emotion and love. She pulled back. Faces flushed, eyes staring into each other, warmth seeping from their bodies. 

"I love you." Ann pushed into him, kissed him again, pulling back to repeat the mantra.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Again, and again, and again. Lips falling into place, nibbles and bites, tongues dancing, gasps and moans of appreciation. 

They gasp for breath, and he runs his thumb over her cheek. She practically melts into his touch. His voice grows gruff, the manly growl of a wolf. 

"And I love you, my Panther."

Her body is on fire as she hugs him again, digging her face into his neck. Three years, two dating and one married. She's stricken with emotion, and she suddenly lets it all loose. A dam breaks, and she finds herself weeping into the dark shirt, holding him tight and feeling him hold her back. No questions, no inquiry as to the reason of her state. He doesn't need to. He just whispers those sweet words into her ear, and she pushes into him more and more and she lets it all out. She can't stop repeating it. And she knows exactly why.

In the back of their minds, emotion is overflowing. A constant stream of fiery thought, of feeling and humanity. It breaches through their system, and soon Akira finds himself letting loose silent tears of joy and want. Their embrace is constant, and it only stops after a few minutes. Once it does, the two barely part, with Ann raising her face just enough to touch foreheads with his. She doesn't want to part. Neither does he.

She's laughing softly, allowing the sheer stupidity and ridiculousness of their entire situation wash over her. He starts chuckling as well, and before long the two are sharing a heart-felt laugh, and not much after that the two are kissing again.

January 1st. The beginning of their new year. The two keep at it, sharing and indulging in each other's taste, letting themselves get wrapped up in the heat of the moment, minutes that seem to turn into hours shared between the two lovers in a long kiss. Eventually Akira picks Ann up by the waist, brings her to their room, turning lights off on the way. The two are exhausted, the hours that the past day took taking a toll on the both of them. They part for less than a minute once he sets her down on their bed the two stripping off pants and shirts like children. He quickly dives into the covers with her, and the two huddle up underneath, bundled up snug and tight. Five minutes in and another short session of kisses and cuddles, and they're out like lights, off into the comforts of Dreamland.

\--

It's 11AM by the time Ann wakes up, groaning and mumbling from the clutches of sleep. She opens her eyes to find an empty bed, covers strewn around her nearly naked body, and the smell of breakfast not too far away. She shakes off the side-effects of sleep, rubs out her eyes, and gets up from her bed. She looks around the floor, and quickly grabs and puts on his discarded shirt, taking a few seconds longer than she should just to enjoy the mix of cologne and his natural scent. A quick trip to the bathroom and she finally leaves their room.

When she comes out into the living room, she finds that he's already there, serving up breakfast in nothing but boxers and an apron, filling up a cup of coffee to go with the plate of omu-rice that he made for her. He notices, winks, and speaks.

"Took you long enough to wake up, honey." 

"At least I woke up to my Prince Charming."

A hug and a kiss, and the two sit on the same side after he sets down the pot. Their breakfast is relatively quiet, with the couple merely enjoying each other's company, as well as the view of their barely covered bodies. One of the pleasures of married life, Ann thought, was that she could ogle and stare at her husband's chest and back all she wanted. And by the way he stared at the bare skin of her thighs, she knew for a fact that he had no complaints to give.

The food was done. The man of the house took the plates, brought them to the kitchen. She nursed her coffee, took sip after dainty sip, let the rich flavor of Sojiro's successor fill her. He called out from the kitchen.

"So, you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you kinda broke down, sweetie."

"Hey, so did you!"

The tap opened, sounds of dishes being washed.

"Yeah, but that's because it was you, Ann."

Her heart fluttered. "Well... It just... It's our first New Year as... well, you know..."

"As a loving, happily married couple."

She placed both hands to her face and kicked her legs underneath the table. Suddenly she was glad he couldn't see her from the kitchen. 

"A-And... Well... I'm so happy, you know?" The water stopped flowing, plates being dried and set.

"So that's why you started crying?" 

"It's not my fault I love you so much, if anything it's yours!" A laugh from the kitchen, and he emerges, apron off and a big smile on his face. He walks up to her, pulls her up by the hand and grants her a kiss that makes her entire body shake.

"I love you too. Happy New Year, Ann."

She looks to the side, then back at him. Arms around his neck, on her toes to give him another kiss.

"Happy New Year, Akira."

A thought through both of their minds:

 

_'And may we have many, many more.'_


End file.
